Occurrences as Venus
by Lux
Summary: Maria has come back to fall out of love with Michael…


"Occurrences as Venus" ****

"Occurrences as Venus"

Author: Lux  
**Email: **vivien_rosebud@hotmail.com  
**Rating: **PG 13+  
**Disclaimer:** The WB's 'Roswell' created by Melinda Metz doesn't belong to me. Either does the wonderful Bjork song 'Venus as a Boy"  
**Summary: **Maria has come back to fall out of love with Michael…**  
Category: **Michael and Maria

****

Author's Notes: This is an Alternative '(The) End of the World' episode.

2014 

Maria clawed at Michael unwilling to let him go. "I won't leave you." 

Agonised Michael shook his head. "No, no, no Maria, you have to." He winced at the feel of the deep gash against his stomach. "I'm too weak. You must honey…"

Maria buried her head into his chest and wept. "If I'm successful, if I can do this, you and I won't exist." she sobbed. "Not as we do now."

Michael looked up at the huge granolith and pain rippled through him. "Maria if you don't do this, we're gonna die." He looked into her eyes and pleaded against his heart. "Maria, you have to do this. You have to try it."

Maria run her hand through his aged spikes and Michael twirled her long blonde ponytail around his fingers. "I'll never see you again." She breathed sharply, tears falling down her cheeks.

Michael held her against him and tears sprang to his eyes. "Thank you."

"For what?" Maria asked looking into his dark pools of life.

"For every smile," He said. "Every kiss..." Tracing her facial features gently Michael studied her with the intensity she had grown accustomed too.

"Michael," Maria said softly cupping his chin. "I don't have any regrets."

Still holding her close Michael inserted a crystal from his pocket into the base of the granolith. It immediately activated. With many lights and soft hums coming from it as it gained force. Suddenly Maria was out of his arms and in the granolith itself.

Michael's eyes overflowed with emotion and he reached his hand towards Maria. Touching through the granolith wall Maria breathed a 'I love you spaceboy' before a tremendous amount of energy knocked Michael to the ground and Maria to the sky.

__

*~*~*

2000

Michael heard the crack of thunder and raced to his window.

"Michael." A woman dressed all in black leather breathed.

Michael raised his eyebrow, was he suppose to know this blonde-haired beauty with full swarm-stung lips just like – "Maria?"

*~*~*

"No, no, I don't… I don't know who you are, but you… you're not Maria!" The woman followed Michael around his apartment trying to persuade the boy she was who she said she was.

"Michael, I know this is all hard to believe–" She said calmly clearing understanding how the boy processed strange information.

"Wh-what?" Michael said incredulously, he couldn't believe this woman, she thought _he_ was the crazy one. "You expect me to believe that the… the granolith is some sort of time machine?"

The confused alien boy looked at her like she was from Mars and a smile appeared and disappeared on the woman's face in an instant. Shaking her head she persisted by following the boy around his room trying to explain the situation better. "It wasn't intended to be, but it does have an enormous amount of power, and we were able to modify it to artificially create a tear in time space-"

"No! No!" Michael interrupted. "There is no such thing as time travel, because it is against every rule of physics, of reality, of everything."

The woman tried to hide her annoyance; she hadn't remembered how infuriating Michael had been. "Look, I realise this is overwhelming-"

"No, you're not Maria, okay?" Michael interrupted again. "You... you're a shapeshifter. You are some other kind of alien, with… with the ability to look like Maria with those lips and those...and those grey hairs…"

"Do you really see grey?" The woman asked seriously raising her hand to her hair concerned.

Michael stood stunned for a moment, blinking excessively. He eyed his door, but the woman was too quick, she grabbed him by his shirt and pinned him to a chair.

Michael looked at her terrified. This woman was strong, really strong. 

"If I were a shapeshifter, there's no way I could tell the future. In approximately 10 seconds, I will call you up and begin singing to you."

Michael stared stubbornly at the woman. "Maria's not _that_ cheesy."

The woman quirked an eyebrow at his strange defense and started counting. "3… 2… 1."

Michael wiped his brow after a moment of panic and smirked. "Well?"

The woman narrowed her eyes, this Michael was so damn annoying, there was no way her Michael had ever been _this_ irritating. "I said approximately."

The phone rang and the woman strengthened her grip on Michael's arm. Michael's answering machine picked up the call and Maria's sweet voice flowed through the room.

The women smiled down at Michael her eyes pleading as her lips were remembering. "I spent a week learning the lyrics from Mr. Delgado at the hardware store."

Michael eyed the woman suspiciously, but there was a touch of curiosity lacing his words. "You must be really embarrassed right now…"

The woman blushed and let go of Michael, backing away to lean against his counter. "I had to do something to get your attention." The woman shrugged then observed Michael. "You shut me out." The answering machine clicked off and the woman smiled again at the stunned boy. "I decided to call back…" On cue the phone rang again and Maria's honey voice washed through the room and the woman blushed. "Well I… I hadn't finished the song…" She explained self-consciously.

Michael surveyed the woman. She displayed developments on all of Maria's present body language. Her cheeks glowed the exact same colour and her eyes darted around the room in the particular shy Maria way. "Why are you here?"

The woman smiled, she had seen the recognition in his eyes. "I can't tell you too much, Michael... only what you need to know... but 14 years from now, we are taken over by our enemies."

"Uh, who's taken over?" 

"Everyone. Earth. I need you to help me keep that from happening. We need to change the future. What we do here has to be specific and surgical. No one can know I'm here, especially not me... that is, my younger self." 

"Uh um, what is it you want me to do..." 

*~*~*

After running his face under cold water until he was sure he wasn't dreaming Michael walked back into his bedroom with his now frozen face to discover the woman looking at one of his drawings. His Maria drawing! Rushing forward he grabbed the picture and tucked it into his draw. "That's private." The boy mumbled before sitting down on his bed. "Ok, I have some questions." He said breaking the silence that the drawing discovery had created.

"I understand."

"If you need Maria to do something differently, why don't you just go to Maria directly?"

The woman, future Maria, sat down next to Michael and ran her hands along her leather pants. "It's complicated... but if a person encounters, actually makes verbal or physical contact with themself in another time period, there could be a... a reaction."

"A reaction..." Michael repeated confused.

Future Maria grinned at him. "I don't entirely understand it myself, but Tariel said... she's gonna be a friend of ours one day," She explained. "Tar said it has something to do with quantum mechanics, but in essence, Maria and I would both be destroyed if we actually came into contact."

"Oh." Michael replied softly nodding his head.

Future Maria studied the quiet boy for a moment then spoke. "Michael, what's about to happen over the next few days is critical to the history of this planet. Things between us are about to change...grow deeper. We become inseparable, and nothing comes between us ever again, until..."

"The... the end of the world…" Michael contributed.

"That's right." Future Maria nodded solemnly.

"What happened?" Michael asked, the sadness in his voice evident.

"The closer that you and I became, the less important the whole evil aliens among us thing was to us… we all got slack, the entire group. We set the example for the others and our enemies took us over because of it."

"Because of me…" Michael shuddered.

Future Maria rested her hand on his shoulder. "Because of us."

Michael nodded in acceptance and turned to this Maria of his current future. "So, um... you want me to help you and someone else get together?"

Maria looked at him concerned. "Yes, that's part of it."

"What's the other part?" Michael asked unable to keep his fear out of his voice.

"I need you to help me fall out of love with you."

Tears sprang to his eyes and he turned away thinking about Maria in love with him and how fortunate he was that he didn't have to fall out of love with her, that would really denote a 'impossible mission'.

*~*~*

Michael walked slowly to the front door, he didn't even think this guy was a possibility. Future Maria's conviction that it would work had angered him more then realising that him and Maria being together had ruined earth!

Michael rang the bell and the door opened slowly. "Hi." The alien boy said coolly.

"Mmm. what's up?" Brody replied distrustfully. 

"I thought maybe we could talk." Michael answered the irritation raising in his voice.

"About what?" Brody asked annoyed. "Your history of breaking into the museum?" He suggested.

Michael needed to calm down. He could do this, Maria… future Maria was relying on him. "Look, Brody... um, I know that we got off to a bad start... but... I want to help you with Maria."

"What?" Brody asked confused.

"I know Maria, and I think I can help you with her." Michael shrugged.

"How... how stupid do you think I am? I don't know what your plan is, but–"

"I'm not doing this for you." Michael interrupted. "I'm doing this for Maria." He finished staring at the ground. Brody was about to say another silly comment and Michael stopped it immediately. "Brody... it was really hard for me to come here. You can imagine, and look... I know that it's hard for you to admit that you need help... but believe me you do. So now it's up to you."

*~*~*

Michael watched Brody from the safe distance of across the street and seethed. Future Maria had been so sure Maria would accept Brody's invitation to meet him, and to Michael's annoyance she was right.

Future Maria looked around Whitaker's office and smiled remembering the argument they had had on the best way to break in. She had told him she was the expert seeing as though for most of the past 5 years that's all she had done, but obstinate Michael had argued that he 'with his special gift' should do it…

Future Maria watched Brody and hoped her younger self wouldn't think about how _much _better Michael looked in that top. "Good, you got him to wear that black top."

"Yeah," Michael answered then grinned at the blonde beside him. "So you like that top?"

Future Maria's cheeks flushed and Michael's smile widened. "Well, we have to... play every card we have." She stuttered turning her attention back to Brody quickly. "Here she comes." She added motioning towards her very cutely dressed younger-self advancing on Brody.

Michael's smile faded and he spoke into the connection with Brody's earpiece. "Just don't jump up at her. Let her come to you. Show her the cd. Make sure she sees it."

*~*~*

"Really? Portishead's my favourite band, too." Brody grinned up at the pixie blonde.

*~*~*

"She sat down. You got her to sit down with him." Future Maria smiled, she couldn't believe it was working…

"Rah-rah." Michael cheered sarcastically. Turning to see the amused face of his companion focused on him he snapped. "What?"

"Nothing." She blushed. With him raising his eyebrow she tried to explain. "It's just... seeing you at 17 again is making it all come flooding back to me. How sparks used to run the length of my spine every time I saw you…" She trailed off trying to remind herself that this wasn't _her_ Michael and to forget how 17 year old Michael had felt.

After a beat Michael asked "So, um... did we get married… or something?" trying to keep the interest absent from his voice.

Future Maria grinned. "Michael, you know I can't..."

"I know… you can't talk about it." The boy said glumly.

Glancing at him she replied. "We eloped. We were 19."

"We were 19?" Michael gulped. "Wow, that is young. That is _too_ young." He stammered. 

"That's what I said," Future Maria grinned. "But you were determined… so we drove to Vegas. Got married at the Elvis chapel…" she smiled dreamily.

"So we didn't have a real wedding…" Michael said disappointedly.

Future Maria touched his shoulder. "Oh, we had a great wedding. You called Max, Liz, Isabel, Alex, Kyle and Tess and had them meet us halfway. We spent the whole night singing and dancing in some dive outside Phoenix, and at the end of the night, 'Venus as a Boy' came on the radio."

"You love that song." Michael said quietly.

"I know." Future Maria replied tenderly. "Everyone else was exhausted, but not us." She grinned.

"If this works... I'm not gonna have that day, am I?" Michael asked softly.

"No, you won't." Future Maria replied unhappily.

Michael gulped down that bit of information with a sharp intake and then asked after a beat. "Then what happens to you if we succeed? I...I mean you. The future version of you?"

Future Maria looked sorrowfully at the saddened boy and replied delicately. "If we succeed in changing history, a different version of the future will take place. All the events that led to who I am 14 years from now will be different. The woman I am now will cease to exist."

*~*~*

Maria sighed. The boy just wasn't really getting where she was coming from at all. "Listen, I… I realise you like me and all but…"

"I know, but the chance of a relationship takes two Maria and if Michael isn't interested…" Brody hinted.

"What do you mean, 'if Michael isn't interested'?" Maria squeaked confused. Realisation hit in a heartbeat and it took just that long for her heart to fall into her feet. "You were talking to _Michael_ about this?"

"N-Not exactly." Brody stammered knowing he had been caught.

Maria couldn't believe it. Brody was even acting like he was being coached. Maria's eyes flickered to the area where Brody's eyes had glanced. Michael was watching them from inside the office Liz worked at.

*~*~*

"Damn." Future Maria muttered. She should have known she was smarter then this little scheme.

Michael stood frozen. Maria was coming over and she wasn't happy. Oh God what if she met her future self, scratch that… Michael didn't want to think about that. "Get outta here." He said frantically to future Maria who wasted no time in exiting the office. 

Maria entered by the open door on the street and their eyes instantly locked. 

"Maria." Michael said anxiously.

"Were you watching?" Maria asked suspiciously gaining on the hapless victim.

"Um…" Michael rummaged for words, searching the walls for assistance.

Hurt plastered the girl's features to set her mouth in a sad frown. "So, it was all a setup."

"Yeah." Michael replied glumly shifting his weight from foot to foot. Waiting for her voice to become angry and a fight to erupt.

"You tried to get Brody and me together?" Maria asked incredulously. 

Michael couldn't meet her eyes. "Look, I know that you must hate me right now and um I'm –"

Maria moved in so quickly that he didn't have the chance _not to_ respond. 

Her lips were so warm, it had been so long since he had last touched them and before Michael knew what he was doing his arms had clasped her to him. Maria deepened the kiss and both felt the familiar melt of the other.

Maria unwillingly broke the kiss and Michael knew that if she hadn't of his lips would be on her neck right now and he'd be moving her over to Whitaker's desk.

Cupping his cheek Maria said. "I know you think that... that I need to let you go... for the sake of Max, Isabel and your race... But Brody can't be you. Brody can never be you."

Michael drew in a shaky breath. "Maria, we have to stop this. We have to. I am telling you that we have to –"

"Go out with me on Friday." Maria interrupted moving closer to the trembling boy. "There's an Outkast concert in Santa Fe. I have tickets." She smiled rubbing his upper arm.

"No. No, Maria." Michael pleaded tortured. "I can't… Please stop doing this."

Maria backed off and replied softly. "I can't." Before gliding through the door. 

*~*~*

Back at Michael's apartment future Maria was pissed. "You're supposed to be breaking up with her, not kissing her."

"You... you kissed me. I mean... you know, she kissed me." Michael countered shakily still feeling Maria's lips against his mouth.

"You're only making me love you more." Future Maria fumed sitting down on his coffee table.

"I just said no to Outkast." Michael responded dubiously.

Future Maria began to pace around the room. "You said no the last time too and I didn't take no for an answer." She retorted. Past Michael just didn't understand the problem here; she was going to have to explain it.

"So we went to a concert… big deal." Michael sighed rubbing the ridge between his eyebrows.

"No." Future Maria replied locking the boy with her unwavering stare. "The night of Outkast I came to your apartment. That's the night that things between us were… um cemented."

"Cemented." Michael copied. Realisation hit then heavy breathing. "So when you say cemented, you mean..."

"We made love." Future Maria finished for the heavily uncomfortable boy.

"No, no, we... we didn't." Michael stammered awkwardly.

"Michael…"

"No, I have no intention of making love to you I promise!" Michael said hurriedly standing up and walking as far away from the woman as possible.

"I beg to differ." Future Maria replied smilingly.

"No. I... I don't even have protection." Michael added increasingly embarrassed.

"Yes you did." Future Maria grinned. "In fact…" Walking over to Michael's sock draw she produced a box of condoms "you do." 

Michael hastily walked over and snatched the box out of her hands. Chucking them in the bin swiftly he spun around and glared at the amused female.

"That won't matter, I brought some with me that night anyway…" Michael fell over and when his mind cleared future leather-clad Maria was smirking down at him. "Oh spaceboy… you big lung, that's just what you did that night." She said her grin widening.

"Oh, that's great. Now I know Maria's just walking around with a condom in her purse. Great. That's gonna help with our situation."

"Michael, I am telling you what happened." She beamed helping Michael to his feet. Pouring a glass of water for him future Maria turned serious. "And we have to change it. We have to. And so far, we've failed. Michael, it's not just Maria that's the problem here. You are. You are not letting yourself change."

"I don't need to change you're the one in love with me!" Michael replied defensively. He didn't want to change, he liked loving her in fact... he loved loving her…

Future Maria's initial eyebrow quirk vanished when she remembered the seriousness of her quest, she couldn't get caught up in the fun of teasing Michael Guerin now. Time was too important. "You have to do something... before it's too late." 

*~*~*

Michael knocked on Maria's window. Even though he was outside Michael had already smelt the 'Maria combinations' of perfumed oils a mile off. Maria opened her window and the smell of Maria overpowered all other scents. Her aroma was always so sweet and spicy; the fragrance wafting through his nose making him light headed.

"Well, this is a surprise." The magnificently smelling girl grinned, a slight mocking to her tone.

"It isn't what you think." Michael mumbled climbing into her bedroom, carefully trying not to touch her. The wonderful odour he could only _just_ control, the touching was a whole other problem.

Michael looked the girl over. She was wearing small running shorts and a tank top. This was _not_ good, it didn't help his cause any. "Can you... um, put your dressing gown on?"

Maria teasingly sashayed to her door and slowly put her gown on. Swaying back to the boy Michael gulped a "Thank you." 

Maria smiled tenderly and moved closer. "Michael..."

She was met with an open fist and an agonised request. "Don't say anything, okay?" Painfully Michael continued, he needed to say this fast. "Um, because I... I came in here with a speech, and once you start talking, my speech doesn't apply, and everything gets changed, and I just want to make sure that I say everything to you, so just don't say anything." Maria opened her mouth. "Please, just don't say anything." Maria shut her mouth and eyed him quizzically. "Ok, I... I just re-read 'Ulysses', and the first thing that I realised is that the people in love are too young and naïve. You know, there's this young guy, he's... he's younger than I am, and he dies. Maria, you can stop what's happening to you. I mean, my life will always be dangerous, but your life, it doesn't have to be." Maria wasn't buying; he would have to play the kicker card, the one he didn't want to, the one that would cause too much pain in her beautiful emerald eyes. "My life is more in danger if I am with you. I... I want to be in love with girls, but here's the thing... I want to be in love with alien girls."

*~*~*

Alex watched Maria from across the Crashdown counter closely. "You just want me to tell you that it's all gonna work out, right?"

"No." Maria replied solemnly. "I want to hear what you have to say." She said looking up with watery eyes.

"Ok. Here's what I think..." Alex sighed. "Give Michael up. Leave him alone. All this is leading nowhere. None of us belong with any of them. And I'm really sick of how much it's screwing us up. I mean, look at us. We're pathetic. Well I've always been sad sorry excuse for a guy, but you…"

*~*~*

Michael balanced his feet on the edge of his coffee table and his features darkened. His throat felt like he had swallowed a baseball and he looked up at his ceiling to stop from crying in front of future Maria who was sitting on one of his kitchen chairs.

The last time he felt like this was after his little 'intense' speech at the rave and his eyes stung from the realisation. He had cried in front of Maria, but not future Maria, well he had but- a box of tissues was nudging his foot and Michael saw future Maria place the box on the table.

A tear droplet formed in Michael's eye and future Maria went to grab a tissue. Her hand pasted through the box and Michael swiped his tear away concerned. "What... what's happening?"

"This must be it." Future Maria replied, her voice laced with amazement and sorrow. "What you did must have worked. I'm leaving."

"What, so you're just... you're going back to where you came from?" Michael hoped. Hoping she was returning to his future self…

"No. There's nowhere to go back to." She replied despondently. 

*~*~*

"You're not backing away, are you?" Alex queried.

"I can't help it Alex. I sorta love him. What can I say?" She shrugged.

Alex nodded, clasping her hand he smiled gently. "We're hopeless." 

*~*~*

Silence stretched out between the two. Future Maria wasn't fading, vanishing, or disappearing… nothing. Maybe it took awhile Michael hoped. He liked having her around it didn't hurt so much. Once again a tear sprang to his eye, he couldn't believe this, all his life he wanted to be loved, and now he was intentionally taking it away from himself.

Future Maria saw the tear developing and slowly reached for the tissue again, in an attempt also to settle if she was staying or not. Her hand hit the soft paper. "It didn't work. We have to do something else."

"No, I...I can't." Michael moaned. "You didn't see her face…" He pleaded.

"You have to."

Michael's steady exterior crumbled. "Do you know how hard it was for me to tell her that I didn't want her? She's the only reason why I can get through the day. You're gonna hafta... you-you've gotta come up with another plan. Please go to someone else. I... I just... I can't do this anymore." 

Future Maria was agonised. She would have to hit him with the main reason she was here, the internal struggle of explaining the full effect of what their love had caused. "Just 25 minutes before I came here, I held Liz in my arms... dead. Alex died 2 weeks before that. Now you have to do this. You have to find a way. All of our lives depend on it."

Michael's hands covered his face and he asked tormented. "How? What can I do that's gonna make you turn away from me?"

*~*~*

Michael heaved a sigh and knocked once on the door. Hoping the girl wouldn't answer. The door opened and Courtney's face grinned in recognition. "I need your help."

*~*~*

Michael heard Courtney undressing in his room and he glanced at future Maria through the mirror. "I don't think this is a good plan anymore." The woman said nervously watching the boy.

"What are you talking about?"

"You really think this is gonna work? I would never be jealous of Courtney."

Michael raised an eyebrow and future Maria muttered an obscenity. Michael started unbuttoning his shirt and future Maria happily watched. That was until she realised that she was also being watched with a smirk. Turning hastily the woman now faced the wall.

"So Mickey G," Coutney's voice rang out to the two in the bathroom. "Where exactly do you want me?" She asked playfully. "I need a position preference?" She added enticingly.

"On a cliff, with a heavy wind." Future Maria grumbled.

"Am I taking everything off?" Courtney called out more flirtatiously; annoyed Michael had ignored her.

"No. Undergarments stay on." Michael shouted back seriously wrapping a towel around his lower half, covering his alien boxes Isabel had brought him just to piss him off…

"Right." Courtney answered disappointedly.

"If she tries anything..." Future Maria muttered.

"I've got it under control." Michael snapped. Sighing he added. "Please stay out of earshot."

Michael slowly shut the bathroom door and looked gravely towards the bed.

"This brings back memories." Michael's head snapped up confused.

"Courtney, we have never in bed together." He barked with a grunt.

"Sorry," Courtney grinned. "I meant fantasies." She then walked seductively to the bed. "So shall we hop in?"

Michael ran his hand through his hair. "Yeah. Um, Courtney, look... I just wanna make sure that I... I... I made it actually clear that we're not gonna..."

"Do the wild thing." Courtney finished smiling coyly.

"Right. And when we kiss, if we have to–"

"No tongue." Courtney finished again getting into the bed. "You're the boss. I'm here to help. My body's merely a vessel."

"Yeah. Ok." Michael replied gloomily getting into bed.

*~*~*

"So DeLuca must have really pissed you off to get you to resort to something like this." Courtney said trying to get a syllable from the miserable boy beside her.

"I told you I don't want to talk about why I'm doing this."

Courtney turned to her side and gently rested her palm on his chest. "Okay."

Courtney looked at the boy's face but he was fearfully looking at the figure that had just entered his apartment. Courtney timidly rubbed her hand against Michael's chest and Michael nervously looked around the room, hoping for escape from the heart broken girl standing motionless in his apartment.

Maria's eyes went from the bed, to the clothes on the floor and then to the faces of the two in the bed. Stunned the girl's eyes became full of tears and she raced from the room, tripping she fell to the door, the tickets which had been in her hand scattering across the floor.

Michael automatically rose to help her but Courtney's hand held him firmly, warning him that he shouldn't. Maria gathered herself up and Michael heard faint sobs disappearing down the hallway. 

"Well, I guess it worked…" Courtney sighed nestling into Michael's pillow. 

*~*~*

Maria's tears were falling less rapidly now and she made small circles with her feet in the dirt. 

"Are you ok?" Brody. No, Max...

"No." Maria replied broken.

"Can I sit down?" Max asked gently. 

"Sure." Maria breathed shakily. 

*~*~*

Future Maria couldn't look at the pained boy laying on his bed. "I've fought a thousand battles... but watching you do that was the hardest thing I've ever had to do." She said feeling so useless at a time when Michael needed her the most.

"The look on her face... on your face." Michael groaned almost inaudibly.

"Maybe it's for the best. For you, too." The woman replied stroking Michael back, which only served to anger him, with the realisation _his_ Maria wouldn't ever do it.

"What are you talking about?" He snapped.

"I saw you still breathing…" Future Maria replied tears springing to her eyes with the remembrance of her wounded Michael. 

*~*~*

"Do you wanna talk about it?" Max asked soothingly. 

"No." Maria replied.

Max's concern rose, this wasn't Maria, it was a Maria-shell. "Do you want me to leave? 

"No." 

*~*~*

Michael had finally risen from his bed and was pottering around his apartment glumly, watched by a future person he would never have. "So Maria and... and someone else are going to be together now."

"I don't know. I don't know anything now. This is a different world." She tried to soften the pain that was vibrating off the boy.

"I'm gonna be alone."

Future Maria placed her hands on the boy's shoulders and made him meet her eyes. "Maybe not. From now on, the future is to be determined."

A beat pasted and Michael asked faintly. "Could you dance with me?" 

"What?" Future Maria asked, thinking she had misheard him.

"I wanna have my wedding dance." Michael said shyly looking at the floor. 

"His wicked sense of humour

Suggests exciting sex

His fingers focus on her

Touches, he's Venus as a boy"

Future Maria stroked Michael's back as they swayed in a tight embrace. Michael's small tremors of grief at the constant reminder of what he had done to this gorgeous creature in his arms younger-self made his body shudder and he let himself weep against her shoulder.

"He believes in a beauty

He's Venus as a boy"

Future Maria nuzzling into his neck and Michael smelt the girl's unique fragrance. Even after all these years she still smelt sweet and spicy. The girl was now shaking with sobs remembering her glorious wedding, and the beautiful man who would never hold her through the night again.

"He's exploring

The taste of her

Arousal

So accurate

He sets off

The beauty in her

He's Venus as a boy"

Michael grasped the silken-headed woman's hand and twirled her around. Spinning her until she vanished without a trace.

"He believes in a beauty"

A tear fell down the boy's cheek as he looked out his window, catching a shooting star falling from grace.

"He's Venus as a boy"

****

END?


End file.
